Power Rangers: Pirates
by EpicJCJJWriter
Summary: This is my fix fiction for Power Rangers: Super Megaforce. I feel like there were many missed opportunities and that this should have been a stand alone season. It would definitely be much more closer to Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger. I will try to make it as unique as possible from its source material, like new fight scenes and new episodes and so on. Feel free to review and follow! :3
1. Episode 1: Are they pirates?

**Power Rangers: Pirates [Episode 1: Are they pirates?]**

 _ **(Synopsis)**_

 **2 years ago, a war broke out between the Armada and the 18 groups of power rangers. However, with one mighty energy blast from the Morphing Grid, the Rangers wiped out the Armada, while sacrificing their powers into the deep realms of space. It was named the Legendary Battle.**

 **Now, a new adventure unfolds with five pirates who have found the 18 powers. They call themselves the Pirate Rangers!**

* * *

 _ **(On board the Grand Galleon, passing by the moon)**_

 **A man in a long red coat adjusted his sitting position on the throne like chair, with brown hair spread out across the back of his head like fireworks. His face tells of a confident character, with a large grin on his face.**

Marvelous: "Are we headed the right way, Doc?"

 **A shorter male is busy typing on his keypad, while constantly looking up to the big screen. He is wearing a dark green jacket, with ruffled yellow hair and a pair of small but weary eyes.**

Doc: "...Yeah. We are scheduled to reach in 20 minutes, Captain."

Marvelous: "That's good. What's the name of this planet again, Parrot?"

 **A mechanical bird turns around, the inside of its casing is glowing in five different colours, that being red, blue, yellow, green and pink.**

Navi: "Earth. And seriously, stop calling me parrot. I am Navi!"

Marvelous: "Sure whatever, _parrot_."

 **While Marvelous and Navi have a stare down, a girl with straight long hair stood up from the couch. She wears a yellow hoodie, and has a fierce demeanor while also appearing fired up.**

Luna: "Wow! I can't believe we are almost there. With _all_ these ranger keys..."

 **She looks down at an opened chest sitting next to Captain Marvelous. Inside lays the ranger keys of all previous 18 teams of Power Ranger, or at least that is what they thought.**

Luna: "...we can find the _Greatest Treasure in the Universe_ on that planet, yes?"

 **A man wearing a zipped blue coat was doing sit ups in the corner of the ship. He has a sharp look in his eyes, with his jawline clearly visible. He proceeds to wipe his sweat off his face.**

Joe: "You seem excited, Luna."

Luna: "I _know_ you are too. Behind that calm and collected look, you know that you are secretly hyped for the treasure."

 **Joe smirks at Luna before getting up from his bench. On the dining table, a girl was pouring tea into her small cup. The smoke from the hot tea hides her sweet and cheerful face. She is wearing a fluffy pink vest, along with nicely combed hair running down her shoulders.**

Allie: "Joe, there's no need to hide such emotions. We should be optimistic about the treasure."

Marvelous: "She's right. It is a _powerful_ treas-..."

 **A loud explosion cuts Marvelous off. The ship jerks violently, throwing Doc off balance. The alarm sounds off in bright red lights. Doc rubs his head in pain while cowering behind Luna.**

Navi: "Guys, look at the screen! It's the _Armada!_ "

 **The screen turns to the monitoring system outside the Grand Galleon. A small fleet from the Armada is attacking the Pirates.**

Marvelous: "We can handle them."

Joe: "They should have stayed gone."

Luna: "Let's destroy those punks."

* * *

 **Captain Marvelous takes out a cellphone-like object, labelled Mobirate on the cover. He taps his thumb on the keypad and presses 5-5-0-1. 4 more vehicles spawn beside the Grand Galleon. In an instant, the 5 vehicles combine, forming a Megazord. The Megazord places a mechanical pirate hat on its head and withdraws a sabre on each hand.**

Pirate Rangers: " _Pirate Megazord Transformation. Ready!_ "

 **The Pirate Rangers are inside the Megazord unmorphed. They each sit behind their individual control panels, with a Ship's Wheel in front of them.**

Marvelous: " _Let's get this show started!_ "

 **The Megazord lands on the moon and starts running towards the small fleet. The ships keep on firing at the Zord, but Doc and Allie spins their wheels, controlling the Zord's legs.**

Joe: "Luka, let's go for the spinning slice."

Luna: "This would be fun."

 **Luna and Joe spin their wheels clockwise together, allowing the Zord to spin both its arms in a circle, slicing the surrounding fleet with the giant sabres.**

Commander: "Argh those Pirates are starting to annoy me. Why are they destroying _so many_ of my ships?"

 **The Commander of the fleet is getting impatient and orders the remaining ships to continuously fire at the Megazord. The Megazord is taking some heavy damage, and the Pirates flinch from the static effect and the shaking from within the Zord.**

Commander: "Hah! How was that Pirates? Keep firing! Looks like we are going to claim some bounties!"

Joe: "Keep dreaming."

Doc: "We got this."

Luna: "Captain, I think _this_ should do the trick."

 **Luna holds up a Yellow Pirate Ranger Key. The figure flips into an actual Yellow Key.**

Marvelous: "Heh, time for the _Grand Finale._ "

 **They press the button on top of their belt buckle, and out comes their respective ranger keys from the centre. Upon grabbing the keys, the keys turn from a figure of the Pirate Rangers into actual keys.**

Pirate Rangers: " _Pirates_ _Key,_ Activate. Let's set sail!"

Pirate Rangers: " _Star-burst Attack!_ "

 **The rangers slot the keys into the keyholes that are situated in the centre of the Ship's Wheel. As the rangers turn the keys, the Megazord's legs open up from the front, in them are a few cannon balls. The Megazord's chest opens up similarly, and a cannon appears in it's place, firing continuously at the commanding ship. As the ships exploded, the Pirate Megazord faces away from the explosion, striking a heroic pose.**

Allie: "We seem to rarely do a Megazord battle without morphing, don't we?"

Marvelous: "Today _is_ a special day, isn't it? Let's go full speed to Earth."

* * *

 **A few minutes later, their ship is able to penetrate through the Earth's atmosphere due to the special metal of the Grand Galleon's coating, originally found from Doc's home island. Upon entering the Earth's blue sky of clouds, the pirates take a breather.**

Doc: " _Thank_ god we made it! If we did this any earlier, the ship's old metal would've melted under the intense heat."

Allie: "Well we appreciate that you helped us live through that, but _what_ is the arrangement now?"

Joe: "We should start searching; apparently this planet has 3 hours left of daylight."

Luna: "Then let's go. I can't wait to see the _Greatest Treasure in the Universe!_ It is said to be even more precious than the universe itself."

 **The Grand Galleon travels above in the sky; with the citizens below looking up in amazement and curiosity. Ropes drop down from the ship and the Pirates slide down on to the top of a small building. The whispering in the crowd escalates as the Pirates turn to face them. Bringing out a megaphone, the Pirates begin to speak.**

Marvelous: "Hello...Earthlings? Is that right, Doc?"

Doc: "Yeah, just keep going..."

 **Doc whispers to Captain Marvelous while hiding behind Joe.**

Marvelous: "We come in peace and we would like to ask something important from you."

 **A teenager in school uniform steps up and questions the Pirates.**

Dude: "Who _are_ you guys anyway?"

 **Joe grabs the megaphone from Marvelous and answers him calmly.**

Joe: "We are Space Pirates. And we search for treasure. In fact, _the Greatest Treasure in the Universe_ is on this planet. Do any of you know where it might be?"

 **The crowd chatters among themselves in confusion. None of them know what the Pirates are referring to. Seeing the lack of answers, Luna snatches the megaphone from Joe and threatens the citizens.**

Luna: "Listen here Earthlings. If you know something about it, don't bother hiding it! If not, this might get _very_ painful!"

 **Allie presses on Luna's shoulder and gently tugs at the megaphone. She smiles at Luna's impatient look, which calms her down.**

Allie: "Luka, you _may_ sound too aggressive. You could scare them. Here, let me try."

 **Luna reluctantly gives the megaphone to Allie and forces a reassuring smile. As much as Luna hates being patient, she would rarely go against her fellow female pirate.**

Allie: "Dear Earthlings, please do not feel conflicted. If any of you know about the treasure, please voice out to us. You have our appreciation."

Businessman: "Sorry pirates, we do not have any info on your... treasure."

Dude: "Man, to think that treasure hunting is still a thing huh?"

Taxi Driver: "Are we just going to ignore the fact that pirates still exist?"

Allie: "Not even heard about it?"

 **The crowd nods in unison, bringing disappointment to the Pirate Rangers. However, Marvelous already starts walking the other way.**

Doc: "Captain, what do we do? The people here seem to be unaware of such a thing!"

Marvelous: "That may be true. But, I have a _brilliant_ plan."

Luna: "Yup! It is to keep on sear-"

Marvelous: "Nope. I am saying we go have lunch now!"

 **Luna gasps in shock at her Captain's idea while the rest of the team just looks on with confusion. The fact that he says it with such conviction and confidence is appalling.**

Marvelous: "I am starving. Besides, food gives us energy to search for the treasure."

Joe: "*Sigh* But, we can't buy anything without this planet's currency."

Marvelous: "Very well. Luna? Do you have any more of those gems?"

Luna: "Yeah I do. Wait...NO YOU WILL NOT!"

Marvelous: "You lived on my Grand Galleon for a _whole_ 2 years now, and have eaten a year's worth of food. I believe I am _long_ overdue for a living fee."

Luna: "... _Argh_ fine! You take it!"

 **After a while, an impressed jewellery dealer cashes in a few million dollars in exchange for the precious gem. Luna grabs a portion of the cash and smiles, before composing herself and splitting up the cash among her crew.**

Marvelous: "Now _that's_ settled, let's eat there."

* * *

 **Marvelous points to a Pizza place, named Jungle Karma Pizza. They enter it discreetly and found a round table to sit. A man with brown hair and a slight beard notices the Pirates, and with a pen and notebook, goes over to the crew. He is wearing a white top, which is something a chef would more likely wear.**

Waiter: "Hello ladies and gentlemen. Welcome to Jungle Karma Pizza. I'll be your waiter today. Here are the menus. Call me when you're ready, alright?"

Allie: "No problem. Give us a second, alright?"

 **As the waiter leaves, the Pirates look at the menus. The restaurant has a dark shade of green, giving customers the feeling of being in a jungle of sorts. However, it is covered in bricks from the inside out, and seems to hold another level on top. Then again, the Pirates do not care of such terms, as the English Language is merely downloaded into their brains in preparation for this journey.**

Waiter: "Alright, what shall we have today?"

Marvelous: " _Sir,_ what would you recommend?"

 **It pains Captain Marvelous to speak with such a polite tone, especially when he is hungry. The same goes for the mean gal of the team, Luna, who is biting her lips in agony.**

Waiter: "If you're new to the concept of Pizza, perhaps a classic Hawaiian Pizza. Cheese, ham and pineapples. A balanced diet and is really delicious."

Doc: "Then we would want two of that, _large sized_. Oh and one Grilled Pizza."

Waiter: "Alrighty then. We'll be right back with your order."

 **Upon penning down the order, the waiter collects all 5 menus and retreats to the kitchen.**

RJ: "These people...They look _peculiar._ "

* * *

 _ **(In space, Within the Solar system)**_

 **There lays the Armada Mothership, surrounded by many smaller ones. The ship has a blue and white colour scheme, and seems to be made up of a really shiny kind of metal. Of course, it has a distinctive logo printed onto the ship. Inside the Main Cockpit, there is a throne in the centre, on top of which sits an alien. He has silver skin and bright blue eyes. His suit is white and blue like the ship itself.**

Prince Vekar: "That planet _actually_ looks not too bad. The blue oceans and the vast green lands make it a really nice place to conquer."

 **There are two X-Borgs operating the monitors directly behind a big window. Then, there are Argus and Levira, his servant and his weapons expert.**

Prince Vekar: "I am sure the preparations are almost complete right?"

Argus: "Yes boss. We have brought in a suitable Action Commander."

 **Argus is a cyborg, with his appearance covered by a thick layer of metal. His face seems to be engulfed in rubber, with only one red eye exposed. Apart from that, several wires are seen piercing through him. He bows to Prince Vekar.**

Levira: "Yes, and I have developed an _amazing_ new weapon with the latest technology. I _personally_ guarantee it will bring a smile to your face."

 **Levira is a female alien, with pale white skin and purple lips. She is wearing green armour, with purple hair running down behind her. She goes over to Prince Vekar and touches him lightly on his chest.**

Prince Vekar: "Yes! We shall show my father the might of the Galactic Empire Armada! I will _not_ make the same mistake as my brother."

 **Prince Vekar looks at a framed photo behind him, which depicts the deceased Vrak, who was taken out by the Megaforce Rangers. At that moment, Damaras walks into the Main Cockpit. Damaras looks much fiercer and larger than the other two aliens. He wears gold armour and a red cape, and works as the Prince's advisor.**

Damaras: "My prince, the Scouting Fleet has been wiped out by those Space Pirates."

Prince Vekar: "Are you kidding me? Erase the records! We can't let my dad see that our fleet has been destroyed by mere Pirates."

Argus: "Yes boss. Should we start defending against the Pirate Rangers?"

Prince Vekar: "Let's not waste time on them. They will be mere fleas beside the great Armada."

Damaras: "My lord, we should not underestimate the Pirates. For all we know, they could pose a serio-"

Prince Vekar: "Excuse me? You _dare_ defy my orders, Damaras?!"

 **Damaras flinched as Prince Vekar left his chair and walked up to his face.**

Prince Vekar: "You may be my advisor and all, but _I_ am Emperor Marvo's honorable son and _you_ listen to _me_!"

Damaras: "...Yes, my prince. What are your orders?"

Prince Vekar: "X-Borgs, full speed ahead to Earth!"

 **Damaras sighs under his breath, seemingly worried about the future.**

* * *

 _ **(Back on Earth, Jungle Karma Pizza)**_

RJ: " _Ahem._ Here is the giant Hawaiian Pizzas and the Grilled Pizza you ordered. I've cut it into five pieces. Enjoy your meal."

 **They each grab a piece. Marvelous takes a huge bite from his slice and nods in satisfaction. The rest follow suit, except with a smaller bite. Joe and Doc take careful bites while Luna munches down on the pizza. Except for Allie, who eats hers with utensils. Out of the blue, a huge explosion rips a massive hole in the wall, sending debris and furniture flying inside. The customers scream and fled the scene, with the staff leading them to the backdoor. The money from the Pirates' pockets flies all over the restaurant.**

Luna: " _NO!_ _THE MONEY!_ Guys, help me pick them up!"

Marvelous: "What about the pizza?"

 **But, there is no one around to answer Marvelous's question. Frustrated, he rallies the Pirates to head on outside. Upon leaving, they hear another explosion nearby. The Pirate Rangers looked up to see many ships in the sky raining down lasers.**

Allie: "The Armada Mothership!"

Doc: "Oh no! They are attacking this planet!"

 **Doc retreats to behind Luna and grabs onto her, before being nudged in the stomach and knocked back.**

Luna: "Geez, go and conquer some other planet!"

Joe: "This is _seriously_ ruining our whole treasure hunting expedition."

Marvelous: "Let's just head back to the Grand Galleon for now!"

* * *

 **X-Borgs are being sent down in waves as they terrorise the people of Ocean Bluff. Leading them is the Action Commander, Headridge. He fires lasers, destroying the infrastructure around.**

Headridge: "Behold, Prince! I will serve you humbly by taking over this very city! _Hahaha!_ "

 **The Pirate Rangers rush through the panicking crowd, passing by many exploding buildings. A school teacher and 4 children were running for cover below a carpark. Unfortunately, Headridge found them and a crowd of X-Borgs gathers around.**

Teacher: "Everyone, stick together. We will be okay."

Headridge: "Sorry to burst your bubble. No, it will not be okay at all!"

 **The teacher punches one of the X-Borgs away from the children, but another one simply knocks her down, causing the children to whimper. As the Pirates run by, Allie turns to look at them before stopping in her tracks. The rest of the team notice a member missing and proceed to stop as well.**

Luna: "Al? Come on, we gotta go, girl! What are you even looking at?"

 **In the distance, Action Commander Headridge grabs the collar of the lady teacher.**

Headridge: "No need to run! You're _already_ doomed."

Teacher: "Kill me if you want! Just let the children go. They don't deserve this!"

Doc: " _Erm_...are we going or...?"

Luna: "Now this is starting to look sad."

Joe: "I know, we have a planet here that is about to be taken over by the Armada."

Allie: "I am not satisfied with such an arrangement. This is just like our own planets."

 **Headridge aims at the teacher and the children. Marvelous steps forward furiously.**

Headridge: "This is the end, Earthlings!"

 **Suddenly, a bullet comes out of nowhere and hit the Action Commander, creating smoke and sparks from the bullet wound. Headridge falls forward in pain and turns back to the source.**

Headridge: "Who _dares_ to shoot me?!"

Marvelous: " _I_ do."

* * *

 _ **(Trumpets, Violins and Drums start playing the Main Pirates theme)**_

 **Marvelous and the Pirates walk forward in a heroic fashion, with the Captain holding up a smoking Blaster. The gun has the Pirate symbol on it, with a red and black colour scheme.**

Headridge: " _Well_ _well,_ if it isn't the wanted Space Pirates. Oh ho, you lot must be looking for some stupid treasure, huh? I'm feeling good today, so do me a favour and get outta here!"

Luna: "Watch your tongue, _Ugly_."

Headridge: "What? Ugly!"

Joe: "I think maybe _you_ should be the one out of this place."

Allie: " _Nothing_ you say will matter to us."

Doc: "Yeah, I _hate_ your kind of mean personality!"

Headridge: " _HA!_ You must be joking! Do you know how much danger you will be in against the almighty Armada?!"

Marvelous: "Perhaps. But, we do whatever we want regardless of the danger, because..."

 **As Captain Marvelous talks, his fellow pirates bring out their Mobirates.**

Marvelous: "...That's what pirates are meant to be."

 **Marvelous takes out his mobirate and the Pirate Rangers flip theirs open. They hold up their respective Pirate Ranger Keys.**

Pirate Rangers: "It's morphing time! _Pirate Change!_ "

 **The Pirates slot the keys into the Mobirates and flipped it. The 'X' on the top half of the mobirates opens up, and out comes brightly coloured Mobirate talks with the tone of a game show host, announcing the transformation of the Pirate Rangers.**

Mobirate: " ** _PPPPIRRRRATE RAANGEERS!_** "

 **A bright red X goes through Captain Marvelous, turning into the red suit. Another smaller X goes through his head, creating the helmet. The same goes for all the Pirate Rangers, but in different colors.**

Marvelous: _*Swipes at his collar*_ "Red Pirate Ranger!"

Joe: _*Places hand on forehead*_ "Blue Pirate Ranger!"

Luna: _*Swipes arm across face*_ "Yellow Pirate Ranger!"

Doc: _*Rubs hands down laps*_ "Green Pirate Ranger!"

Allie: _*Bows with hand on chest*_ "Pink Pirate Ranger!"

 **They then get into their respective positions. The Captain folds his arms, Joe points menacingly towards the front, Luna bends forward with one hand on her leg, Doc has his hands on his hips and Allie stretches her hand behind her.**

Pirate Rangers: " _Pirate Rangers, Raise the Anchors!_ "

 **Armed with the Pirate Blaster and the Pirate Sabre that has the same red and black colour scheme, the Pirates ready themselves for the fight.**

Marvelous: " _Let's get this show started!_ "

* * *

 **Five explosions happen simultaneously behind the Pirates as they rush forward towards the Armada.**

Headridge: "Looks like you have a death wish. X-Borgs _ATTACK!_ "

Child: "Hey! They look like Power Rangers!"

Other Child: "Yeah! Are they the next team of them?!"

Teacher: "Are those rumours actually real?"

 **The Pirates rush into battle, slashing any X-Borgs in their way.**

 **Allie swings herself up to a rooftop with a thin rope, before swinging to another roof gracefully and blasting all the enemies below.**

 **Luka fights her own batch, occasionally kicking away those that get too close.**

 **Joe fights more professionally, with the hand holding the Pirate Blaster behind his back.**

 **Doc backflips off a construction lift, raining bullets on the X-Borgs downstairs. Breaking his fall with a streetlamp, he slashes some more with his sabre.**

 **Marvelous sprints towards the X-Borgs and kicks off a wall, taking them out as he lands. Firing at the enemies, he throws his Sabre in Joe's direction, striking down an X-Borg in its way.**

Marvelous: "Doc! Sword! Now!"

Doc: "O-okay!"

 **Doc throws Marvelous his sword, which lands a little short, forcing the Captain to dive for the landing sword. At the same time, Joe throws his gun to Marvelous, which got kicked over to Doc. With two blasters, Doc shoots wildly at the X-Borgs. Joe uses his two swords to slice them down instead.**

Doc: "M-my bad!"

Joe: "No worries. Just be more careful."

Luna: "Al, let's trade too!"

Allie: "Understood!"

 **Luna throws her blaster to Allie while the Pink Pirate throws her sabre over to her fellow pirate. Allie jumps onto a bench and shoots the X-Borgs while Luna dashes for the empty space.**

Luna: "Hey bucketheads! Over here!"

 **Luna attaches two thin whips to her two blades and grins. Launching her swords up in the air, she twists and turns, hitting a huge area of X-Borgs. After which, the Pirate Rangers regroup before another group of X-Borgs.**

Luka: " _Gosh!_ They never end!"

Marvelous: "I think it's a good time for _those._ "

Joe: "Yeah, you wanna use _them?_ "

Doc: "Ok then."

Allie: "Right, let's do it."

* * *

 **Marvelous chuckled as he uses his palm to hit the button on his belt buckle. The buckle flipped, revealing the Mighty Morphing Ranger Keys. They took it out, and slotted it into the Mobirates.**

Pirate Rangers: " _Ranger Change!_ "

Mobirate: " _ **MIIIIGGGHHTTY MORRPPHHIING!**_ "

 **A bright light engulfs the pirates, and the symbols of the respective dinosaurs appear in front of them, revealing that the Pirates have morphed into the Mighty Morphing Power Rangers.**

Child: "Guys, check it out. It's the _first_ Power Rangers ever formed on Earth!"

Another Child: "They are _so_ cool!"

 _ **(The guitar instrumental for MMPR kicks in)**_

Doc: "Power Axe!"

Allie: "Power Bow!"

Joe: "Power Lance!"

Luna: "Power Daggers!"

 **The Black, Yellow and Blue Rangers move in first, slicing the initial resistance. Forming a triangle formation, they group up the X-Borgs. This gives the Pink Ranger an easier time as she fires energy arrows at the crowd.**

Marvelous: "Power Sword! _HEYYA!_ "

 **The Red Ranger jumps up from behind her, and does a full flip in air. He lands and gives a nice huge slash from his sword, destroying the remaining enemies in a spectacular explosion. However, more takes their place.**

Doc: "What a _persistent_ bunch!"

 **Marvelous pulls out another Ranger Key and the team follows suit. They insert the keys into the Mobirates before being surrounded the X-Borgs.**

Pirate Rangers: " _Ranger Change!_ "

Mobirate: " _ **SAAMMURRAI!**_ "

 _ **(Background song replaced by guitar instrumental for Samurai)**_

 **The respective Kanjis appear in front of the Pirate Rangers, before turning the suits into the ones used by the Samurai Rangers.**

Pirate Rangers: "Go Go Samurai!"

 **The Pirates take out their swords and advance forward, slashing the X-Borgs. Two X-Borgs sneaks up on Marvelous, but he holds the blade vertically behind his back, blocking the attack. Allie then takes out those two X-Borgs before suggesting the next change to her Captain.**

Allie: "Shall we use _these_ now?"

Marvelous: "Heh, I don't see why not."

Pirate Rangers: " _Ranger Change!_ "

 **The Rangers take out the Operation Overdrive Ranger Keys and slotted them into the Mobirates. A bright light swallows them and a symbol consisting of an oval and a slanted line appears in front of them. They have turned into the Power Rangers Operation Overdrive. They got into their poses.**

Mobirate: " _ **OPERRAATIION OVEERRDRRIVEE!**_ "

 _ **(Background song replaced by guitar instrumental for Operation Overdrive)**_

Marvelous: "Kick into Overdrive! Red Ranger!"

Joe: "Kick into Overdrive. Blue Ranger."

Luna; "Kick into Overdrive. Yellow Ranger!"

Doc: "Kick into Overdrive! Black Ranger!"

Allie: "Kick into Overdrive. Pink Ranger!"

Pirate Rangers: "Drive Defenders!"

 **They take out the weapon from their belts, and proceed to charge it. They then fire them all at once, releasing a powerful laser explosion at the remaining X-Borgs.**

* * *

Marvelous: "Your turn, Armada."

Headridge: "Not too bad, but not good enough for _ME!_ "

 **The Action Commander fires lasers at the Pirates, triggering explosions all around them. They stumble and groan in pain as they turn back into the Pirate Rangers mode.**

Marvelous: "We'll see...about that!"

 **The Captain fires a few shots at the Commander, buying some time for the team to jump on him. The Pirate Rangers strike him, throwing him off balance. Marvelous slashed at Headridge, but he blocks it. Headridge fires at Marvelous, but a fast kick by the rest of the team sends Headridge flying backwards.**

Headridge: "Arghhh! I'm not done yet!"

Marvelous: "You will be. Let's bring in the _Grand Finale!_ "

 _ **(An epic drum and electric guitar Pirate Music plays)**_

 **A cylinder pops up from the Pirate Sabres, on the top is a keyhole. The Pirates take out their respective Ranger Keys, and slot them in before turning it.**

Mobirate: " ** _FINNNAAAL SLAAASSSHHH!_** "

Pirate Rangers: "Pirate Sabres, charging!"

 **Their blades glow in their Ranger colours, with the sharp side of the blade being completely engulfed in a bright light.**

Pirate Rangers: " _YAARRRGGGHHH!_ "

 **The Rangers slash menacingly, creating five brightly coloured curves that zoom towards the Action Commander. The Sabre slashes went right through Headridge, creating a show of sparks. The Pirates unfreeze from their poses and turn back from the explosion. Marvelous wipes his Sabre with his gloves, and the team demorphs.**

* * *

Allie: "We did it!"

Luna: "Sure we did! But I'm sure the Armada would be pretty mad at us."

Joe: "We are probably a threat to them now."

Doc: "Wow, this is really bad. We need to leave this planet imme-"

 **Marvelous shushes a freaking out Doc, before turning him around to face the incoming group. The Pirates subsequently turn around as well, noticing the teacher and students from just now.**

Allie: "Greetings."

Teacher: "Hey there. Listen, we would like to thank you guys."

Child: "Yeah, you saved our lives back there!"

Other Child: "And you looked _so_ cool!"

 **Captain Marvelous shrugs at the praises, and turns to walk away from the crowd. Joe smirks and replies the crowd.**

Joe: "What are you even getting at?"

Luna: "We merely came to find some treasure, that's all."

Teacher: "Then why do all that?"

Child: "Aren't you heroes?"

 **The Pirates are dumbfounded by the question.**

Allie: "It's...complica-"

Marvelous: "It's for the Pizza."

 _ **(The Main Pirates theme plays again)**_

 **Marvelous finally stops walking and looks back at the teacher and 4 curious children. His teammates are shocked by the answer.**

Marvelous: "We just wanted to eat pizza, but we got intercepted by those bad guys. We weren't happy about it, so we wanted to take them out."

 **The Pirates smile passionately and turn to walk away from the citizens. Doc quickly goes to the child and rubs his head.**

Doc: "That is why there is no need for y'all to be thankful to us."

 **Doc joins back the Pirate Rangers as they all walk back to the Grand Galleon with the sun setting in front of them.**

* * *

 _ **(Off to the side)**_

RJ: " _Heh._ What an interesting bunch. I'll probably have to tell quite a few people about this. They can even use our powers. But still..."

 **The Jungle Fury Wolf Ranger suit flashes on him before fading away.**

RJ: "...They have much to learn about us."

 **RJ takes out his cell phone and turns around, walking away from the site.**

RJ: "Now, what do I say to the insurance company? Oh, the oven blew up inside! No, that's not good... My lights exploded! Nah that's not..."

* * *

 **~Next time on Power Rangers: Pirates~**

Navi: "A man in black and red will spark the light to which your path begins."

Luna: "Geez, what a vague prediction."

Doc: "Why is everyone wearing black and red today?!"

Schoolboy: "I think I have what you want!"

Joe: "Hey Captain, check your pockets."

Allie: "I'm just afraid you might hurt him."

Schoolboy: "Those powers are used for protecting the world, yet you are so selfish as to use them for treasure hunting!"

Marvelous: "I thought you are supposed be smart. You are gonna have to figure that out yourself."

Marvelous: "Let's get this show started!"

 **~ Ep 2: Do it your way! ~**


	2. Episode 2: Do it your way!

**Power Rangers: Pirates [Episode 2: Do it your way!]**

 _ **(Synopsis)**_

 **2 years ago, a war broke out between the Armada and the 18 groups of power rangers. However, with one mighty energy blast from the Morphing Grid, the Rangers wiped out the Armada, while sacrificing their powers into the deep realms of space. It was named the Legendary Battle.**

 **Now, a new adventure unfolds with five pirates who have found the 18 powers. They call themselves the Pirate Rangers!**

* * *

 ** _(On board the Grand Galleon, hovering above Ocean Bluff)_**

 **The Grand Galleon is a pretty big pirate ship, the sides of the ship filled with Portside Cannons. The massive sails on the ship help to speed up the movement, although the two giant rocket boosters at the back do the main propelling.**

Doc: "From our telescope's analysis, the Armada Mothership seems to be situated somewhere between this planet and its moon."

Doc is busy typing in commands on the computer, while the Luna and Joe play a poker game over the dining table.

Luna: "Looks like the Armada is _really_ serious about capturing this planet."

Navi: " _Gosh!_ That is troubling!"

Allie: "Indeed. I am worried about the peaceful dwellers below us."

Joe: "I think _this_ planet's security measures will deal with that."

Navi: "The Earthlings may see us a threat too. There are more cities than just this one."

 **Luna draws a few cards after putting a playing card on the pile, with Joe doing the same. Luna and Joe then place down their cards on the table. The gal has triumphed and Joe is dumbstruck. Luna then takes all the money from Joe's side.**

Joe: "No way! I calculated everything!"

Doc: "Navi's right, all the more we should quickly get this treasure and get out of this planet."

Luna: "Plus, the Armada would be observing us closely now. We are in a pretty tight spot."

 **Captain Marvelous walks into the main room, putting on his red coat. He sits on his throne-like chair and speaks to Navi.**

Marvelous: "Then I guess we better get a move on. Hey _Parrot_ , do some fortune telling."

Navi: "I'm _not_ a parrot!"

Marvelous: "Sure sure. Just do it already."

Navi: "*Sigh* Alright! _Navigation, activate!_ "

 **Navi closes his eyes and flies into the air. As he flaps his wings, the inside of his casing turns from a rainbow colour to a red one. Navi's voice changed to that like Zordon.**

Navi: "A man in black and red will spark the light to which your path begins."

 **Navi lands back on the chest containing the Ranger Keys, with his voice back to the high-pitched one. The Pirates are puzzled by its prediction.**

Joe: "What?"

Luna: "Geez, what a _vague_ prediction."

Allie: "In any case, I suggest we leave the Grand Galleon and go to somewhere more crowded. It's a better chance."

 **The Pirate Rangers leave the Grand Galleon and walk by a skating park. They scan around the area. At that moment, a particular schoolboy in black uniform and red tie notices the Pirates.**

Doc: "Red and black...red and black..."

Luna and Doc: " _Aha!_ Found one!"

 **Luna and Doc point in opposite directions and spot one at the same time. They look at each other awkwardly, before realising that the youngsters at the skating park are all wearing some sort of red and black combination.**

Doc: "You have got to be kidding me. Why is _everyone_ wearing black and red today?!"

Marvelous: "This is _just_ perfect."

 **Marvelous sits on a bench, mentally exhausted by the situation. The schoolboy skates up to the Pirates from behind and calls out to them.**

Schoolboy: "Hey! Are you those space pirates that fought outside that pizza place yesterday?"

Marvelous: "Perhaps. What about it?"

Schoolboy: "I think I may have what you want! _The Greatest Treasure in the Universe_ , is that it?"

Luna: "He is wearing black and red! _Could_ it be him?"

* * *

 **The Pirates and the Schoolkid sit around a table outside a coffee shop. It is quite early in the morning, so there is barely anyone eating now.**

Schoolboy: "You guys were _amazing._ The whole of Ocean Bluff is talking about you guys."

Joe: "Did you happen to see us?"

Schoolboy: "Yeah I did. I saw you guys turn into those _Power Ranger_ teams."

Luna: "Hold on. What do you mean by _Power Ranger_? Is that like a thing here?"

Schoolboy: "Wait, you _serious?_ "

Doc: "What? Should we know something?"

Schoolboy: " _Wow._ Okay, _Mighty Morphing_ , _Samurai_ and _Operation Overdrive_. They are Earth's defenders, heroes and saviors."

 **Marvelous takes a sip from his lemonade, and takes out 3 Ranger Keys. He holds up 3 Red Ranger Keys, the ones from the teams mentioned.**

Marvelous: "You mean _these?_ "

Allie: "The _Power Rangers_ sound like good people. I'm sure the Earth is under great care."

Marvelous: "In any case, tell us what you know about the treasure."

Schoolboy: "Oh! Well...I wanna ask to take a...photo with you first, Captain Marvelous."

Marvelous: "What for? Is this part of the treasure?"

Schoolboy: "No. I mean I just wanna have a nice memory of being with you guys. Can you pose like you are about to morph?"

 **The kid holds up his smartphone and stands beside Marvelous. The Captain holds out his Mobirate, and takes out a Ranger Key. He puts on a big grin, so as the schoolboy.**

Schoolboy: "I'm sorry. Can I trouble you to hold your Key up a little more forward?"

Marvelous: "Sure, like _this?_ "

 **The kid snaps a few more pictures with his camera function, secretly eyeing Marvellous's hand. All of a sudden, he reaches to grab the Ranger Key. Marvelous knocks the hand away, putting the Ranger Key and Mobirate in his pockets. He then grabs the recovering schoolboy by the wrist, glaring.**

Marvelous: "Nice try. What was _that_ about, _huh?_ "

Schoolkid: "Let go, you bastards! How I would know about your stupid treasure?"

 **Marvelous let go of the schoolboy's wrist, and he subsequently runs away from the Pirates on his pair of skates.**

Schoolkid: "By the way, what kind of name is Marvelous? _Buawhahah!_ "

 **The Captain sits back down on his chair and takes another sip of his lemonade, disappointed by the fact that they are back to square one.**

Marvelous: "Can't let your guard down for one second before someone decides to pounce on us."

Joe: "That's a funny story."

Marvelous: "How is it...?"

Joe: "Check your pockets, Captain."

 **Captain marvelous thinks about it for a few good seconds, before feeling that one of the Ranger Keys in his pocket is missing. He smashes his lemonade on the table, a portion of the drink splashing out onto the table. Joe chuckled under his breath, and takes a big gulp of soda.**

Joe: "What a _marvelous_ captain we have here."

Doc: "That pun is just..."

Luna: "So are you gonna do something?"

Marvelous: "You bet I will. I will... _annihilate_ him!"

Allie: "What? That's not very nice."

* * *

 _ **(On board the Armada Mothership, in space)**_

Damaras: "Your highness, I have received reports that the Pirates have interrupted our attempt at capturing the planet."

Prince Vekar: "Oh shut it, Damaras! I don't have time for this nonsense. Where is the new Action Commander? He's late!"

 **Levira is fixing something onto the control panel, while Prince Vekar slams his documents onto the floor, unhappy about his recent defeat. Argus hastily picks up the papers and passes it back to the prince, before performing a bow. The door proceeds to open.**

Damaras: "My prince, this is Action Commander Tentacus. With his talent, the Earthlings would surrender in no time."

Tentacus: "It would be an _honour_ to serve you, Prince Vekar."

Prince Vekar: "That's good. I want you to clear out this city as soon as possible!"

 **Advisor Damaras stares out of the window towards the Earth, wondering something in his head.**

Damaras: "Hmm...But what makes this planet _so_ special to the Pirates?"

* * *

 _ **(Back down in Ocean Bluff)**_

 **Captain Marvelous chases after the kid who is quite a bit of distance away from the Pirates, since he is on skates. Allie follows closely behind Marvelous uneasily.**

Marvelous: "Why are you following me?"

Allie: "I'm just afraid you might hurt him."

Marvelous: "What did you think I was _going_ to do?"

Allie: "I don't know. That's why I'm following you."

Marvelous: "Allie, you... You know what, do whatever you want."

Allie: "And I shall."

 **Joe, Luna and Doc are still sitting at the same coffee shop, waiting for their return.**

Doc: "How did you even know about the missing Keys, Joe?"

Joe: "I merely suspected it. Luna confirmed it for me."

Luna: "Yeah. Some things are easy to miss. You got to train yourself to see things like this."

Joe: "But you know what, I think he sorta _likes_ that kid."

Doc: "Really? I thought he was _furious?_ "

Joe: "Honestly, that brat probably reminds him of his youthful days. Like what a _dangerous_ and _reckless_ man he used to be."

 **Joe chugs down the remaining soda in one big gulp, and places the empty can on the table. Luna calls a waiter over and calls for more drinks.**

Schoolboy: "*Gasping for air* Phew, I think they didn't notice. Looks like I got the Samurai Red Ranger Key."

 **The schoolboy stops under a bridge, clutching the Ranger Key in his palm. Just then, Captain Marvelous jumps in from above, along with Allie. The kid realises he has nowhere to run, and curses under his breath.**

Marvelous: "Hey kiddo. Mind giving me back?"

Schoolboy: "No way dude. You ain't gonna defend Earth anyway, so _I'm_ taking this."

Marvelous: "So what? It's _mine. I_ was the one who travelled across the galaxy to find it."

Schoolboy: "I could care less about that! These powers are used to defend our planet. If _you_ won't do anything, I... I will fight those aliens."

Allie: "You really can't! You could get _seriously_ hurt without any prior training!"

Marvelous: "You are a troublesome one. Why do you need the Key so badly?"

Schoolboy: "It's...My grandpa didn't make it through the Legendary Battle. To me, you guys are so selfish as to use these powers for treasure hunting instead of defending Earth!"

* * *

 _ **(Flashback in Marvelous)**_

 **A younger Marvelous was on a bridge, with flames raging everywhere around him. He was holding his Pirate Sabre, slashing at the X-Borgs and Bruisers, throwing them into the fire.**

Marvelous: " _Harrhhh! Yarrhhh! Harhyaaa!_ *Panting* Screw him! I can't believe he would do such a thing. *Panting*"

 **Sweat was trickling down his forehead as he gritted his teeth. For the amateur Pirate, this proved to be a tough situation. His stamina was weakening, and the Armada overwhelmed him. Marvelous got knocked around, and ended up flat on the metal bridge, groaning in agony.**

Marvelous: "This is…*panting* way too much…for me."

 **Just then, a man in the Red Pirate Ranger suit appeared in front of them. He was holding a chest under his arm, slicing away the Bruisers with his other hand.**

Marvelous: "Sir Legend!"

?: "I want you to have this chest. Keep it well and realise our dream for us."

Marvelous: "What are you gonna do?"

?: "I'm gonna give you the opportunity of a lifetime. Once I go in, this Red Pirate Key would be yours, along with the Mobirate. You will need these to get the Treasure."

 **The Red Pirate Ranger held out his Mobirate, and places it on top of the chest. Inside the chest contains the numerous Ranger Keys.**

Marvelous: "But there's no way you are getting out of this!"

?: "I know. But you matter more to me. Listen to me Marvelous, take the Grand Galleon, and get as far away from here as possible. I want you to be safe. There will be something else in there. Gather your own team and get that treasure."

Marvelous: "I'm not leaving you here alone, sir!"

?: "You won't be. I'll always be with you, even if you don't see it."

 **The Red Pirate Ranger placed the chest in Marvelous's hands and tapped on his shoulder, reassuring him. The man got up, and rushed into combat. He demorphed, and without looking back, threw the Red Pirate Ranger Key back towards Marvelous. The young Marvelous ran towards the Grand Galleon as explosions and fire engulfed the area.**

* * *

 _ **(Back in reality)**_

Schoolboy: "He was just a paramedic, and he was already retired. Yet he willingly ran out to help those citizens as the aliens fired at us. He didn't come back that night. Some building collapsed on him and his team, that's why..."

 **Captain Marvelous looks at the brat, seemingly sympathetic. An idea comes to him.**

Allie: "Oh dear. I'm so sorry. He must have meant the world to you."

 **Just then, the Mobirate rang and Marvelous picks it up.**

Luna: "Captain, I see the Armada. They're trying to get this city again."

Marvelous: "Yeah. I see some X-Borgs and Bruisers coming down here too. Get over here. We need to regroup."

Joe: "Gotcha. _Common_ Doc, let's get going."

Doc: "O-okay."

 **The people of Ocean Bluff are once again running away from danger. Allie stretches her hand, and holds out her Mobirate, ready to morph.**

Marvelous: "Allie, wait. Hey dude, you see this cellphone-like device?"

Schoolboy: "Yeah?"

Marvelous: "It's a Mobile Pirate Morpher. We call it Mobirate for short. The Key you are holding is a Ranger Key. Flip the arms and legs over the upper body, it will reveal the Key."

Tentacus: " _Muahahah._ This planet is going _straight_ to the Armada."

 **The Action Commander fires rockets, alongside several X-Borgs and Bruisers. The X-Borgs use their rods to fire smaller rockets, while the Bruisers fire lasers. One side of a large building gets completely destroyed.**

Allie: " _Such_ devastation."

Marvelous: "Slot the Ranger Key into the keyhole of the Mobirate, and you're set. I'm letting you use mine. You said you wanted to fight, right?"

Schoolboy: "Really?!"

Marvelous: "If you can stop this invasion, I will let you keep the key. If not, it's going back in my pocket. Deal?"

Allie: "Captain, that's too risky. He could... _perish_ out there."

 **The Captain looks at the Schoolboy's eyes, apparently testing his determination. The kid looks uneasy, but eventually reaches to grab the Mobirate. The Schoolboy follows the instructions precisely.**

Mobirate: " _ **SAAMMURRRAAI!**_ "

 **The Kanji for the fire element appears in front of the Schoolboy, turning him into the Red Samurai Ranger. The kid is impressed by his transformation as knowledge of the Samurai's powers flow through his mind.**

Schoolboy: "Woah! This actually feels so cool. I am a _Power Ranger_ now!"

 **The kid charges in upon drawing out his Spin Sword as knowledge of the previous Ranger's attacks flow through his mind. The X-Borgs notice the kid and start attacking him.**

Allie: "Please wait!"

Marvelous: "Let him be."

Allie: "Will he be alright?"

Marvelous: "Perhaps."

Allie: " _Excuse_ me?!"

Schoolboy: " _YARGH!_ Take this! And this!"

 **With X-Borgs getting defeated, the kid is doing surprisingly well. Joe, Luna and Doc make it to the location and are taken aback by the Red Samurai.**

Doc: "Who is that?"

Allie: "It's that kid who stole the Ranger Key. Our _marvelous_ captain would let him keep the Key if he defeated them."

Luna: "Heh. Tough luck. He's just some random guy on a random planet."

Joe: "You just had to let it be like this."

 **The Schoolboy defeats the surrounding X-Borgs and is ready to face the Action Commander, Tentacus.**

Schoolboy: "Let's try this."

 **The Red Ranger holds up his blade vertically, and spins the disc on it, and gets into a pose.**

Schoolboy: "Spin Sword! Blazing Strike! _HEYYA!_ "

 **The Spin Sword is completely engulfed in a flame. The kid runs up to Tentacus and attempts to slice the Action Commander with the burning sword. Black smoke and sparks appear from the impact, but Tentacus quickly recovers.**

Tentacus: " _Who_ is this foolish brat? You think you can stand up to _me?_ "

Schoolboy: "Not even a scratch..."

 **Tentacus makes quick work of the kid, and throws him onto the ground. The Schoolboy backs away from the Action Commander.**

Schoolboy: "This isn't over! Spin Sword! Blazing Strike! _YAARGH!_ "

 **The Red Ranger fires a long stream of fire this time, but Tentacus simply dodges it. Tentacus then proceeds to kick the Schoolboy into a nearby building. He yells in pain and lands hard, demorphing. Tentacus walks away and laugh loudly.**

* * *

Allie: "Are you okay? Not hurt too badly?"

 **The Pirates rush to the boy's side as Allie and Doc tend to the kid. Marvelous holds out his hand, waiting for the Schoolboy's return of the Mobirate and Ranger Key.**

Schoolboy: "I didn't have the skill. *Passes the Mobirate and Red Samurai Ranger Key*"

Marvelous: "You see it now? If you want to protect this planet, you are gonna have to find some _other_ way."

Schoolboy: "How?"

Marvelous: "Hmm. I thought you are a student. You _should_ be smarter than this. You are gonna have to figure that out on your own. Find your _own_ way and stick to it."

 **The Pirates stand in a straight line and walks away from the Schoolboy, preparing to take on the Armada. Suddenly, the Captain stops.**

Marvelous: "Hey kiddo. Is this planet worth much?"

Schoolboy: "Yeah, I guess."

Marvelous: "Is it as much as, let's say, a treasure?"

Schoolboy: "I thought you are a pirate? _You_ are gonna have to figure _that_ out on your own too."

 **Marvelous smiles and nods his head in agreement.**

Marvelous: "Well played kiddo. See you around."

Joe: "Heal up with this. Work hard, alright?"

J **oe fist bumps the Schoolboy, and tosses him a bandage, before running off with the Pirate Rangers. Soon, they stand face to face with Tentacus.**

* * *

 _ **(Trumpets, Violins and Drums start playing the Main Pirates theme)**_

Tentacus: "Ah it's the wretched Pirates. You are not gonna get in my way. What are you even still doing here?"

Joe: "We are just minding our own business."

Marvelous: "When we see something we don't like, we destroy it. That's what Pirates are meant to be."

 **The Pirates take out their Mobirates and Pirate Ranger Keys, and slots them into the keyholes.**

Pirate Rangers: "It's morphing time! _Pirate Change!_ "

 **The Pirates slot the keys into the Mobirates and flipped it. The 'X' on the top half of the Mobirates opens up, and out comes brightly coloured lights.**

 **The Mobirate talks with the tone of a game show host, announcing the transformation of the Pirate Rangers.**

Mobirate: " **PPPPIRRRRATE RAANGEERS!** "

 **A bright red X goes through Captain Marvelous, turning into the red suit. Another smaller X goes through his head, creating the helmet. The same goes for all the Pirate Rangers, but in different colours.**

Marvelous: _*Swipes at his collar*_ "Red Pirate Ranger!"

Joe: _*Places hand on forehead*_ "Blue Pirate Ranger!"

Luna: _*Swipes arm across face*_ "Yellow Pirate Ranger!"

Doc: _*Rubs hands down laps*_ "Green Pirate Ranger!"

Allie: _*Bows with hand on chest*_ "Pink Pirate Ranger!"

 **They then get into their respective positions. The Captain folds his arms, Joe points menacingly towards the front, Luna bends forward with one hand on her leg, Doc has his hands on his hips and Allie stretches her hand behind her.**

Pirate Rangers: " _Pirate Rangers, Raise the Anchors!_ "

 **Armed with the Pirate Blaster and the Pirate Sabre, the Pirates ready themselves for the fight.**

Marvelous: " _Let's get this show started!_ "

 **The Captain leads the team, shooting down several X-Borgs.**

Tentacus: "Get them!"

 **Joe gets onto a bench, luring the X-Borgs near him. He then flips over them and fires them down with his Pirate Blaster. Allie slashes the X-Borgs instead, spinning clockwise.**

Joe: "Allie!"

Allie: "Yes alright!"

 **Joe throws his gun to Allie as Allie does the same with her sword. Luna is fighting on a balcony, slicing and firing. Doc waits at the bottom, finishing off the falling X-Borgs. Luna then throws down her Pirate Blaster.**

Luna: "Doc, careful up top!"

Doc: "Got it!"

 **Doc throws his Pirate Sabre upwards, slicing an X-Borg along the way.**

Luna: "Nice throw! Let's end this!"

 **Luna attaches both ends of a whip to her two blades, and twists and turns, clearing out the balcony. Meanwhile, Captain Marvelous is fending off the tougher Bruisers. Bruisers are much larger than X-Borgs, and can fire energy lasers from their arm cannons.**

Marvelous: "Let's see _how_ tough you can be."

 **Both the Bruisers and the Captain run at each other, with the Bruisers firing lasers. Marvelous slashes one of the Bruisers, throwing it off balance. He quickly grabs the falling Bruiser and thrusts it in front of himself; turning it into a shield. The other Bruiser swipes his arm at Marvelous, but the Captain simply uses his sword to block it. He spams bullets at the Bruiser, knocking it down.**

Marvelous: " _Time for the Grand Finale!_ Let's go with the Blasters this time."

 _ **(An epic drum and electric guitar Pirate Music plays)**_

 **The cylinders from the Pirate Blasters pop up. The Pirate Rangers throw their Ranger Keys in the air, which flip and slot into the keyholes.**

Mobirate: " ** _FINNNAAAL SLAAASSSHHH!_** "

Pirate Rangers: "Pirate Blasters, Charging!"

 **Their guns glow brightly in their respective colours, with the centre being completely engulfed in light.**

Pirate Rangers: " _YAARRRGGGHHH!_ "

 **The Rangers slash menacingly, creating five brightly coloured rectangles that zoom towards the Action Commander. The Blaster bullets went right through Headridge, creating a show of sparks. The Pirates unfreeze from their poses and turn back from the explosion. However, a few surprise missiles from Tentacus sent the Pirates flying.**

Tentacus: "Heh. You may have defeated them, but _I_ ain't going down _that_ easily."

* * *

 **Tentacus proceeds to fire more rockets at the Pirate Rangers. Marvelous supports his weight on the Pirate Sabre, letting him stand up.**

Marvelous: "Don't lose focus. We've got more in store for the Armada."

Pirate Rangers: " _Ranger Change!_ "

Mobirate: " _ **S-P-D!**_ "

Joe, Luna, Doc, Allie: "Deltamax Strikers!"

 **They stand in a circle, firing down the missiles using their guns. Marvelous readies his dual weapons and aims them at Tentacus.**

Marvelous: "Take this! Delta Blasters! _Yah!_ "

 **Tentacus gets shot down, leaving time for the Pirates to do another transformation.**

Pirate Rangers: " _Ranger Change!_ "

Mobirate: " _ **NIIINNNJJAAA STOOORRRM!**_ "

Pirate Rangers: "Ninja Storm, Ranger Form!"

 **Big doors with wooden frames cover the Action Commander as the shadows of the Pirates come in from the right. With incredible speed, the Rangers slide and slash Tentacus, creating a show of sparks.**

Tentacus: "Curse you Pirates! I won't let it end like this."

Marvelous: "No worries. We'll make this show special just for you."

 **Marvelous holds up the Samurai Red Key, Joe with Wild Force Red, Luna with Mystic Force Red, Doc with Megaforce Red and Allie with Jungle Fury Red. They flip the Keys and slot into the Mobirates and twist them.**

Pirate Rangers: " _Ranger Change!_ "

Mobirate: " _ **SAAAMMURAAAI!"**_

Marvelous: "Go Go Samurai! Hmph."

Mobirate: " _ **WIIILLLDDD FOORCEE!**_ "

Joe: "Wild Access."

Mobirate: " _ **MYSSTICC FOORCEE!**_ "

Luna: "Magical Source, Mystic Force! Heya."

Mobirate: " _ **MEEGAAAFOORCEEE!**_ "

Doc: "Go Go Megaforce! Heh heh!"

Mobirate: " _ **JUUNGLEE FUUUURRRY!**_ "

Allie: "Jungle Beasts, Spirit Unleashed! Yah!"

 **Tentacus stumbles backwards at the sight of five Red Rangers. Doc and Allie run forward, using their wind and fire attacks.**

Doc: "Power Card!"

Allie: "Magi-Staff!"

 **Joe and Luna follow close behind the duo, and strike the burning Tentacus with their claws.**

Joe: "Take _this!_ "

Luna: "And _this!_ "

 **Marvelous sprints towards the badly injured foe with his Spin Sword.**

Marvelous: "Spin Sword, Blazing Strike! _HEYYAH! HAIYYAR! YARGH!_ "

 **With three continuous slashes, Tentacus has been defeated.**

Tentacus: "At least it took five teams to defeat me... _ARGHHHH!_ "

The Pirates turn away from him, morphing back into their Pirate Ranger form as the explosion occurs.

* * *

 _ **(On board the Armada Mothership, in space)**_

Argus: "The Prince would _not_ be happy about this."

Levira: "My new weapon is complete. Perhaps it is time to go for a test run, shall we?"

 **Levira clutches a gadget on the control panel, and pushes it forward. The two giant guns on the Armada Mothership activate, and fires two green beams straight onto Earth.**

* * *

(Back in Ocean Bluff)

 **The two green lights converge on the fallen Tentacus, causing him to expand rapidly, along with three Bruisers.**

Tentacus: "I am back in business! Now _whose_ the powerful one now?!"

Luna: " _Huh?_ "

Joe: "He got revived."

Doc: "The Armada must have used some technology to do that."

Allie: "That's unfortunate."

Marvelous: "And troublesome. No time to waste. Calling forth the _Grand Galleon._ "

 **The Grand Galleon lowers five ropes for the Pirates to grab on. Marvelous spins the wheel on his Grand Galleon, controlling the ship.**

Pirate Rangers: " _Portside Cannons,_ Fire!"

 **The Grand Galleon turns at an angle, allowing the Portside Cannon to fire at one of the enlarged Bruisers, destroying it in an explosion.**

Tentacus: "Useless idiots! Get _in_ there!"

Marvelous: " _It's showtime._ "

 **Marvelous opens the Grand Galleon's Cargo Area, and out comes four more vehicles.**

Marvelous: "Take down the other two Bruisers first!"

Joe: "Calling forth the _Jet Zord._ "

 **A blue fighter jet emerges, armed with a series of Beam and Vulcan Cannons. It also has a set of Energy Cannons, making it the most extensive weapon system among the other four Zords.**

Luna: " _Wheeler Zord,_ let's go!"

 **A trailer van with a yellow colour scheme appears. It is way larger than the Jet Zord, hence its main attack is using its large mass to knock enemies with much power. It does come with a set of Laser Cannons. This Zord is the one that can take the most beatings.**

Doc: "Bring out the _Racer Zord!_ Oh yeah!"

 **The Racer Zord is definitely much faster than the Wheeler Zord. It has a race-car theme and is armed with a Beam and Energy Cannon. Its speed on roads makes it one of the fastest in the team.**

Allie: "I'm counting on you, _Sub Zord._ "

 **The Sub Zord resembles a submarine, although it has no trouble on land due to its wheels hidden below. Although not as lethal as the Jet Zord, it does have a decent arsenal. The Sub Zord has a Beam Cannon, as well as Tracking Torpedoes and Homing Mines, all of which are more tactical weapons.**

Joe: "Luna, let's take it down."

Luna: "No problem! And… _BANG!_ "

 **Luna turns the Ship's Wheel roughly. The Wheeler Zord goes full speed and knocks the Bruiser down to the ground.**

Joe: "Open _fire!_ "

 **Joe spins the Ship's Wheel in his cockpit. The Jet Zord fires all its weapons, annihilating the Bruiser. The other Bruiser is spamming lasers at the Racer Zord, but Doc dodges them.**

Doc: "Woah I could use some help."

Allie: "Gotcha!"

 **The Sub Zord fires two Homing Missiles at the Bruiser, distracting it. He falls down, and the Racer Zord comes in from behind.**

Doc and Allie: "Double Beam Cannons!"

 **They shoot down the Bruiser with Beams, clearing out the area. Marvelous brings out his Mobirate and initialises the transformation.**

 _ **5-5-0-1**_

 **The Grand Galleon becomes the main body, the Jet becomes the left arm and the helmet, the Wheeler becomes the right arm, the Racer becomes the left leg while the Sub becomes the right leg of the Megazord.**

Pirate Rangers: " _Pirate Megazord Transformation,_ Ready!"

 **The Pirate Megazord brings out two big Pirate Sabres and with a spin of the Ship's Wheel, the Megazord dashes towards a maximised Tentacus.**

Tentacus: "Good luck. Those Bruisers are _nothing_ compared to me."

Marvelous: "But you are _nothing_ compared to _us_."

Pirate Rangers: "Giant Pirate Sabre!"

 **The Megazord swings its right arm forward, but Tentacus swiftly dodges it. The Pirates proceed to turn the Ship's Wheel the other way, swinging the left arm, but Tentacus ends up behind them.**

Doc: "I can't move my Wheel!"

Luna: "That bastard. He must have latched onto us."

 **That Bruiser that Doc and Allie were facing gets up despite being badly injured. He readies his laser arm and aims at the Pirates.**

Tentacus: "You should have finished him off when you had the chance. Now, he would be your downfall. _Do it!_ "

T **he Bruiser proceeds to fire the lasers and the Pirates could only hope for the best. Miraculously, Tentacus spins the wheel at the side of the Megazord, which activates the Finisher Cannon. The Cannon fires continously at the Bruiser like it would normally, destroying it in an amazing explosion.**

Luna: " _Hahah!_ "

Tentacus: "You have _got_ to be kidding me."

 **As the Cannon retreats back into the body, the Megazord turns behind itself, slashing at Tentacus. Tentacus falls on his knee, moaning from the pain.**

Marvelous: "Finally, _time for the real Grand Finale!_ "

 **They take out the Pirates Ranger Keys from their belt buckles, flip them and slot them into the keyholes.**

Pirate Rangers: " _Pirates_ Key, Activate! _Let's Set Sail!_ "

 **The Finisher Cannon reappears from the chest of the Megazord, the arms and the legs open up to reveal Cannonballs.**

Pirate Rangers: " _Star-burst Attack!_ "

 **The Cannon fires repeatedly at Tentacus, finally after a few good seconds, the Action Commander combusts, roaring in rage.**

* * *

 **As the sun begins to set, the Pirates take a breather in the Grand Galleon.**

Luna: "Thanks to the nice atmosphere here, the sunset is _really_ pretty."

Joe: " _Indeed._ It's all golden."

Allie: "I sure hope we get to see that schoolboy again. He has a really big heart."

Marvelous: "Mhm."

Doc: "Hey I just realised. We didn't get to complete the fortune."

Marvelous: "Maybe _Parrot_ here _enjoys_ playing tricks with us."

Navi: " _Common_ guys, Give it a bit more time."

Allie: "It has only been one day. Let's have more faith in ourselves, yeah?"

 **The Grand Galleon has already left Ocean Bluff and is heading to a new area, called Briarwood. According to Navi, apparently more energy from the Morphing Grid can be felt there as compared to Ocean Bluff now. However, the Pirates made sure to mark Ocean Bluff as a destination if need be.**

* * *

 _ **(Off to the side, Briarwood)**_

 **A mysterious figure wearing a black cloak is sitting on a side of a cliff. He stares at the vast sky just as the Grand Galleon passes by.**

?: "Pirates huh? Well, it would be nice to see my powers in action again."

 **The figure lifts his hood up, revealing a small part of his face, giving a mysterious vibe.**

* * *

 **~Next time on Power Rangers: Pirates~**

Luna: "It's so foggy and dark. Something is weird about this place."

Nick : "If you want it, you are gonna have to catch me first, unmorphed."

Joe: "We may be a little late."

Marvelous: "Trust in me, Doc. We are getting out of this."

Doc: "I just can't do it. I can't seem to act bravely in the spur of a moment."

Nick: "I can see the potential as a Ranger. That's why I'm giving you this willingly."

Allie: "Incredible. It's glowing."

Doc: "Let's get this show started!"

 **~Ep 3: A mystical beginning~**


End file.
